


Victory Day

by aggiepuff



Series: Apache [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bittersweet, Gen, Mild Angst, One Shot, it's Victory Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aggiepuff/pseuds/aggiepuff
Summary: It's V-E Day and Cora finds Peggy watching the celebrations, removed from the chaos but happy in the face of so much joy.Or: a quick one-shot between Peggy & Cora in the middle of the V-E Day celebrations
Series: Apache [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/448384
Kudos: 1





	Victory Day

Victory cheers and the trumpeting and thrumming of a marching band fill the air. Flags wave and people cry in relief. It is V-Day in Europe. The war is over. Hitler is dead, the Nazis beat back. Tears sting Peggy's brown eyes as she watches the celebration from her hotel balcony, her grip tight on the iron railing. Steve would have loved this. He'd only ever been in London when it was being bombed. He would have been so happy to see so much unrestrained joy. 

"Not going down to join the festivities?" an American voice asks. 

Peggy turns. Leaning against the doorjamb is a copper skinned woman only a little shorter than her. The thick black hair, which she wore long and braided in defiance of strict military regulations, she inherited from her Apache father. The green eyes with which she watches Peggy are courtesy of her Irish mother. The casual way she props herself up on the door and crosses her well toned arms over her chest without seeming to have a care in the world is all her. 

"In a bit," Peggy says, stepping away from the balcony railing. "You?"

Cora Redrock, the SSR's Chief Communications Officer, shakes her head. "No."

Peggy frowns, studying Cora. Over the past three years the two women had worked closely together, developing a strong friendship as sisters-at-arms. The time spent side-by-side in the trenches as they fought the greatest evil the world had ever known has iven Peggy the useful ability to read Cora's usually inscrutable face. "You're not staying," she says, realization dawning. 

Cora smiles sadly and shakes her head. "No."

Peggy waits. Cora doesn't usually have a lot to say—ironic, given her job—but there is something in her eyes. She needs to get something off her chest. 

Cora sighs and looks away, out over the balcony into the distance, shoulders slumping. When she speaks, the words are reluctant, as if dragged from her unwilling mouth by a string. "Someone once told me that the quickest way to become a pacifist is to fight a war." She sighs. "I've fought in every war the United States has waged from its very beginning. I haven't always fought for my country - Lord knows it hasn't always been kind to my people - but I have fought. My hands are stained red and it will never go away." 

Cora's gaze swings back to Peggy. They are the shadowed eyes of a woman who has lived for over a century, who has seen too much and lost more than anyone should. For the first time, Cora looks vulnerable in a way that is beyond and so much more painful than just the physical. Peggy's heart aches for her friend. 

"I am so tired," Cora whispers. 

"What will you do?"

Cora smiles, relieved. There is no judgment in Peggy's voice or face. Her friend understands. "Back in the old days I was a housekeeper. There's a family in upstate New York willing to hire me to look after their home and young son." Cora unfolds her right arm and presses her hand to her lower abdomen, almost involuntarily. "I like children," she says, a bitter smile turning up the corners of her full mouth, "even if I can't have any."

Peggy's eyebrows rise but she issn't tactless enough to ask. 

"Not everything heals," Cora answers anyway.

Peggy forces a bitter sweet smile. "I suspect we'll be seeing each other again soon."

Cora grins. "Count on it."


End file.
